Hidden
by X.summergrey.X
Summary: Naruto is still the orphan nine-tailed fox. Sasuke's brother didn't kill the Clan yet he still deals with a loss. Then there's Sakura covered in secrets. Watch as they grow up in the ninja world.
1. Chapter 1

This is a remake of 'Whats to come of this'. If you had read the start of that story you will find a lot of changes. If you read my profile page you will see a note about this story on there. sorry for any errors I don't have a beta for this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto just this plot.

For you to know:Most of the time my POV will be in third person. Sakura is the main reason for this story but I'll try to add more on the lives of team 7 through out the story.

* * *

Hidden

Chapter one

* * *

It was a typical day at the Academy. At least in this classroom we find our selves in. Kids were talking to friends, some laughing and running around like wild animals. A group of girls were arguing who was going to sit with their Sasuke-kun. When the door open a loud hyper blond bounced in and quickly took a sit by a brooding dark hair boy. The blond boy turned and started talking to the other boy ignoring the loud girls. The group of girls turned and glared a promise death to the boy if he didn't move since he took up the only sit next to Sasuke. They started to yell at him once they noticed he didn't care about the death glares.

After a couple minutes of this the door open and the teacher walked in and quickly silence the room. The kids not in there sits quickly found one. "Alright class we have a new student with us today so be nice!" Iruku-sensei. Whispers filled the room. "Come on in." he called to the student in the hallway.

The class room door opened and closed. The kids stopped talking and looked at the figured that made their way to the center of the room. They couldn't tell if this child was a boy or girl. Kid in question wore a big red jacket with a hood up to cover there hair. Long green pants and blue shinobi sandals. When the figure raised their face to see the student bodies such beautiful green eyes was seen.

"Please introduce yourself. "

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." She spoke and gave a bow. She was instructed to sit by some boy who looked to be sleeping.

The next few weeks she observed everyone in her class. All the girls like Sasuke except one who liked his best friend Naruto. Her name was Hinata. She was quiet but friendly. Sasuke was annoyed a lot of the time and had a really big ego. Naruto was hyper and loud. He loved to pull pranks. Shikamaru was lazy and sleep through all the classes just about yet somehow got really good grades. He was friends with Choji who ate all day long; he didn't like being called fat. Kiba was loud and on the wild side with a big ego. He most of the time would sneak in his dog Akamaru, sometimes he would get away with it other times he wouldn't. Ino was a fangirl but nice to her. She took pride in her looks and never gave up on the boy she liked. Then there was Shino, he was more covered up then Sakura. He likes bugs she noticed and they liked him.

It was a cool day during lunch time when Sakura was working up the nerves to go talk to Naruto. It was the second day in a row that he was alone. Sasuke must have been sick. Yesterday she just couldn't work up the courage to talk to Naruto. She had wanted to talk to him but he was always with Sasuke during school and the girls told her to stay away from him if she didn't want them to hurt her. She was scared he would be mean to her but he usually has a smile on his face. Yet looks can be deceitful she learned.

She blamed her nervousness on the kids back where she used to live; they were always picking on her. Making fun of the way she looked and called her names.

**There's only one way to find out unless you're scared he has cooties **

Sakura frowned at the voice inside her head. Cooties aren't real. So she took a deep breath and made her way over to Naruto. The reason she wanted to talk to him this time was because of what she saw the other day over the weekend. That and he seem to be a fun person to hang out with. She was in town and noticed adults were saying such mean things to a blond boy down the road and when she noticed it was Naruto she felt horrible for him. She personally knew what it was like to be called names from the village people. When she came to a conclusion to cheer him up she couldn't find him. Now at school and luckily Sasuke was gone she could cheer him up hopefully. He was sitting on a lonely swing attached to a tree. It was nice and shaded. His head was facing the ground so he didn't notice Sakura until she spoke.

"Can I sit with you today?" she spoke softly and bit nervous. He looked up fast and his face showed he was shocked that she was asking to sit with him or the fact anyone would want to.

"uh…y-yeah." He stuttered out. She sat down where she could face him and hopefully talk. Naruto looked around wondering if someone set this up and was about to pull a prank or something.

"Where's your lunch at?" she asked seeing he wasn't eating.

He looked back at her. "I don't have one." He answered. He saw her frown at that.

"You should take better care of your self Naruto-san."

"Sasuke usually brings me something to eat and since he's sick I don't have anything." He said and then blushed a little. "Don't tell him I told you Sakura-chan. He doesn't want anyone to know he can be nice." Naruto quickly told her.

She gave a small smile at hearing Sasuke does like Naruto as a friend. "My lips are sealed. So…hold on" she said and began to dig in her one pocket in her jacket. She pulled out a bag full of sweets. "Here have these. It's not the best thing to eat for lunch but its something. "

He looked at the small bag of sweets amazed. She was really going to give him that? "But those are yours I can't take this."

"Nope, there yours. I got them for you so take it." She said and put the bag in his hand.

A blush adored his face. "You got them for me? Why?" he asked shocked.

Sakura became embarrassed by what she did. "Um..Well, I wanted to cheer you up."

Naruto saw that she was telling the truth. He looked at the bag of sweets for a while and then back at Sakura who looked nervous. He put on a big smile and stood up. "Lets be friends then Sakura-chan!" Naruto proclaimed. Sakura eyes grew wide at him. "You would be my friend?" she asked.

"Of course. You're nice and you seem shy but that's probably because you're new. Well have so much fun together." Naruto said. Sakura's face light up like the sun at this news. She jumped up and grabbed Naruto's hands in hers.

"I love to be your friend! This is so cool. My mama's going to be really happy that I made my first friend!" Sakura spoke happily. Naruto was blushing bright red for two reasons; one she looked very pretty when she was happy and she was holding his hands, a girl was holding his hands.

She let go of his hands. "What do we do now Naruto? Are we going to go on an adventure? Play with a ball? What about dolls? Do boys play with dolls?" she asked so excited. The list could be endless.

"What! No, boys don't play with a doll, that's a girl thing Sakura-chan. An adventure sounds awesome let skip the rest of the school day and go." Naruto really like the idea of having an adventure.

"But it's not a good thing to skip school. We'll get in trouble. "

"Naw, its okay I do it all the time. "

"And you get in trouble because of it. I don't like to be yelled at." Sakura said with a frown.

Naruto didn't like the unhappy look on her face so he promised himself to makes sure Sakura is always happy and smiling. "Okay, lets play after school then." He said with a smile. Sakura cheered that they would.

It's been a year since Sakura moved to Konoha and made friends with Naruto and Ino. She didn't really count Sasuke as a friend since he didn't seem to like her around him but they were both friends with Naruto so it happened sometimes.

It was lunch time again at the academy; it was a very warm day out. Three nine year olds were sitting under a tree looking for an escape from the sun. One dressed in orange, another in blue and white and the third in red and green.

"Ne, Sakura-chan isn't it hot in that jacket all the time?" Naruto asked seeing as he took off his jacket and put it around his waste. A white shirt was showing.

"I'm fine, I'm used to it." Sakura said, not liking this topic. She's been asked about the jacket before and she always makes something up on the spot.

"But no body has seen you with out it on. I'm your best friend and I haven't seen your hair. I don't even know what color it is or if it's long or short. I know." Naruto stood up and pointed a finger at Sakura. "I demand as your future Hokage to show me your hair."

"Dobe." Sasuke voiced.

"Point that finger at me again and you will find it missing." Sakura threaten in a calm voice.

Naruto gulped and stopped pointing scared for his finger. Sakura was usually a bright person now a day but when she showed a darker side, one that you didn't think she was possible of, scared the living day lights out of you. It was always in a calm voice too.

"I watch out if I were you, you don't know where that fingers been." Sasuke said to Sakura. She looked grossed out while Naruto yelled at Sasuke. Once the two were done with there glare contest he went back to Sakura.

"Please Sakura-chan! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please! OW!"

Sakura shut him up with a bonk on the head. Once she calmed down from being annoyed she became shy and reluctant. There was a reason why she hid from everyone, the kids at her old village were so mean but as she looked at Naruto, he was her friend. Her very first friend, he wouldn't drop her like a hat. That's not Naruto at all, he was lonely too before he became friends with Sasuke she heard. The thought that Sasuke was going to see too wasn't pleasant.

**You can't hide forever Sakura. Did Ino once say you had to be more confident? **

_Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should show Ino later, she's my best girl friend after all. _

"Alright I'll show you but don't tell anyone, I'm not ready for everyone to know. Okay?" she said.

"Alright, lets see, lets see!" Naruto cheer. Sasuke didn't say anything just stared waiting.

She lifted her hand up to her hood and slowly pulled it back letting it fall to her shoulders. Both boys stared wide eye at her. Her hair was in a tight bun at the back of her head. They saw pink hair.

"So cool. I didn't think you would have pink hair." Naruto said excited. _'So pretty.'_ He thought and when she smiled he thought he die from forgetting to breath. He loved seeing her happy.

Sasuke found the pink hair weird but it some how went well with her green eyes and soft face. When he saw her smile his mind went blank. When Naruto asked why she hid it his mind was back in action. He really didn't like that she was able to stun his mind like that. What if he was in combat, he would have been killed because of her. He gave a glare towards her but she didn't notice. That annoyed him more; she always tried to pretend he wasn't there all the time. She was trying to take Naruto from him and damn it, Naruto was HIS friend first. And no, he wasn't being jealous; he's just saying he was there first.

"Pink is an ugly color." He stated. _'There now go away_.' He thought.

"Teme don't be mean."

Sakura looked surprised for a second then hurt by what he said. Her eyes started to tear up but she didn't want to cry because of him and it made her mad. She went with that feeling and glared at him. She stood up and pulled her hood back on. Then throw the rest of her sandwich at his face and stormed off.

Naruto didn't know what to do first laugh at Sasuke who looked shocked or go after a pissed Sakura. When a chuckle bubbled up it looked like he was going to laugh first and he proceeded to fall on the ground laughing his heart out.

There was a nice breeze flowing threw the open windows into the class room that consisted of three people, two males and one female. One of the males was brooding behind a desk toward the front of the room seeming to be in thought. The only female was sitting on top of a desk by the window taking in the scenery knowing this was her last time being in a class room as a student, though technically they already graduated. The other male in the room was restless, pacing up front mumbling under his breath. That was until he started chuckling in an evil way while rubbing his palms together. The blond went to the chalk board and grabbed an eraser and proceeded to open the door a little in order to put the easer between the door frame and the door it self. Thus, when the door opens for the person; the eraser will fall on their head.

"He's a jonin level ninja dobe, he's not going to fall for something like that." said one brooding dark hair boy.

"Shut up teme! This is what he gets for making us wait." Said dobe.

"Ne, Naruto. I've got to admit, its not one of your best pranks." Said the female in a distant voice as she looked out the window.

"Eh, Sakura-chan it's the best I can do at the moment. Unless you have a better idea, you always come up with awesome ideas. Believe it." Naruto spoke to his other team mate.

Before she could speak or try to come up with a better prank the door slid up and a head poked in. Right away the eraser fell on the guys head and slid onto the floor. There was a moment of silence while the three students looked and took in what just happened.

"HAHAHAHA he fell for it! What a loser." Naruto openly laughed and pointed at the man.

Sasuke thought 'H_e actually fell for a cheap trick like that?_'

Sakura found it amusing yet with disbelief too, shouldn't he be… well able to not fall for a prank like that?

The jonin picked up the eraser and gave them a once over look before he brought his hand to his chin in a thinking matter. "Hmm…how should I say my first impression of you three? I dislike you." He said in his lazy drawl.

They sweat dropped anime style at that.

They all meet up on the roof top to become more acquainted with their sensei and each other. Though Sakura knew enough of her team mates as Naruto had been her friend for years. Sasuke…not so much since she's hung out with him a little. Naruto did tell her some things about him but nothing to personal since she always stopped him before he did. People need there privacy. Even though she once had an evil thought about gaining some black mail on him. Maybe she could, maybe.

Naruto and Sasuke has been best friend/rival so to speak. It is quite an odd friendship between them since they are polar opposite. Sasuke the cold, quiet and distant one while Naruto is hyper and loud. She's not exactly sure when they became friends but it has been years now. Before she moved to Konoha.

If you think about it their team formation was good. She was friend with Naruto while he was friend with Sasuke. To make their team work better she would have to be Sasuke's friend. It'll be tough since she's not a fan of him. Really not a fan of him. He didn't like her either.

There sensei stood leaning on the railing of the roof holding an orange book in his hand and the three of them sat before him; Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto from left to right. He finely put his book away after minutes of awkward silence.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time."

"What should we say?" Sakura asked.

"Well for instance your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream/goals. Things like that."

"Why don't you go first?" Naruto said.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi; you may call me Kakashi-sensei. As for my likes and dislikes…Hmm…As for hobbies, I have lots. My dreams for the future, I haven't really thought about it." (He looks the same. I'm guessing you know what he looks like.)

"Wha- all we learned was your name. That's no fun and we have to learn from this guy?" Naruto said hooking his thumb toward Kakashi and looking at his team mates with disbelief.

"Dobe."

"Every ones entitled to their privacy Naruto or have you forgotten the talk we had?" Sakura said and asked. Its something that the kid doesn't seem to understand that people don't like to have their privacy invaded, that and personal bubble.

Naruto looked like he was about to argue but decided against it and pouted looking the other way. Sasuke raised an eye brow at this thinking '_she can actually shut the dobe up? I may need to know her secret on this.' _

'_Interesting.' _Kakashi thought. "How about the one in the orange goes first."

Person in orange perked up. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I love all different kinds of ramen, especially the kind at Ichiraku Ramen that Iruka-sensei bought me! I hate three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to be done, and my hobbies are training and pulling pranks. Oh, also hanging out with teme and Sakura when she can. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage! That way everyone will have to recognize and respect me, dattebayo!" (Naruto also looks like his goofy self ^.^)

'_He's grown up in a very interesting way. And glad to see he has friends.'_ Kakashi thought. "Next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly like anything, and I dislike a lot of things. My hobby is training. My goal is to surpass my brother and establish my own name away from being an Uchiha."

"Ne, this guys a tomato freak! That's all he ever eats." Naruto informed everyone. Sasuke glared and Sakura tried to hide a laugh.

'_First ramen boy, now tomato boy. Sigh. Interesting that he wants to branch away from his clan.' _Kakashi thought. "Next"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like anko dumpling and I dislike… … spicy food. My hobbies are reading and training. I do enjoy seeing my friends. My goal is to be the best medic I can be. My dream is to be…free." (Now Sakura is wearing long black shinobi pants. A red, long sleeve jacket with the Haruno symbol of the back. Also her blue ninja sandals and her hitai-ate in the same place)

'_She doesn't seem to have an unhealthy attachment to Anko. The unnecessary pause is interesting; she held an unexpected hatred in her eyes which shows she was thinking of something else then what she said. What could she mean by free? ' _

'_What the hell does she mean by the last part?' _Sasuke wondered with an eye brow up.

"I don't get what you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto spoke out loud looking at her confused.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day Naruto." She spoke with her eye closed, face upward toward the sky.

"But why not now?"

There was a few seconds pause. "It's not time." she stated mater of fact. This left question marks going through her teams head.

"Great. You're all special in your own way. Tomorrow will be our first mission, survival test."

In training ground three a very late new sensei showed up and was meet with a sight. Naruto and Sasuke were playing tick tack toe and a sleeping Sakura. Naruto just lost another game when he noticed Kakashi.

"You're late!" he yelled pissed off. Sasuke looked up with a glare and Sakura opened her eyes.

"This is going to be a habit isn't it Sensei." She stated and stood up.

Kakashi put on a sheepish body language. "Well you see a black cat crossed my path on the way here and I went to the temple to hopefully get rid of the omen that surely would come of it." He got three dead pan looks for that. "Anyways lets get started." He motioned toward the three wooden posts and pulled out a timer and sits it in the middle. "This clock is set for noon; your goal is to get these bells away from me before the timer goes off. " He holds out two sliver bells. "If you get a bell you pass the test. If not, you will be disqualified and sent back to the academy." He explained.

"Hold on a sec, Kakashi-sensei," interjected Naruto. "There are only two bells, but three people. What gives?"

"See, that's the beauty of it," replied Kakash. "That means that no matter what happens today, I get to fail at least one of you. But then again, all three of you could fail too."

They looked at the bells with determined looks.

"You have to come at me with the intent to kill," continued the masked man. "Otherwise, you won't be able to get a bell. Now when I say start, you can begin."

"Ready..." The masked ninja reached into his back pocket to procure an orange book. "Begin."

Sasuke disappeared, taking to the surrounding trees. However Naruto and Sakura stayed in front of the enemy.

"Get ready to be beaten by me, sensei! This is just the first step to me becoming Hokage, believe it!" Naruto shouted not even knowing Sakura was there with him.

Kakashi looked up seeing them both. _I can understand Naruto but I'm surprised Sakura didn't hide like Sasuke._

_What are those idiots doing?_ Sasuke thought in his hiding spot in a tree.

Naruto took off with a battle cry towards Kakashi. He threw punches and kicks that the jonin blocked and ducked. He threw another punch yet was met with air. Kakashi appeared behind Naruto with a tiger hand seal.

"Don't let your enemies get behind you. Idiot." Kakashi spoke behind me. "Now, Konoha hidden village secret taijutsu master art…A thousand years of pain!" he yelled as he poked Naruto in the butt that sent him flying in the air to land in a lake near by.

_I'm surrounded by moron's._ Sasuke thought.

Sakura stood in her spot watching the show.

Two shurkin's flew out of the water right at Kakashi but he caught each one with a finger. Naruto crawled out of the lake. The battle that came after revealed Naruto's best technique Shadow clone to everyone. This fight included sassing back, humiliation (Naruto) and a lecture on not falling for an obvious trap (Kakashi). He ended up being hung upside down in a tree by a simple trap.

Sasuke took that time to attack seeing the jonin was unguarded and processed to throw kunai's that hit the mark. Kakashi went flying toward the ground while Naruto freaked out. Kakashi's body was replaced with a log.

The young boy took off seeing this knowing the jonin would know where he was hiding now. He ran into the jonin and quickly made sure there was enough distance between them.

"I'm not like them. I'll get a bell." Sasuke spoke.

"hmm..If you say so." Kakashi said while reading his book.

Sasuke through kunai's and shurkin's at the man. They missed as Kakashi moved out of the way. A moment later a trap was cut and more weapons were thrown at the older man yet hit a tree. Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi and threw a kick that was blocked. His leg was taken hold of so he twisted his body a bit to throw a punch that also was blocked. He twisted his body one more time to kick the man yet was block by Kakashi's arm leaving the boy upside down. He saw his chance and used his only free arm to grab a bell.

Kakashi saw this and threw the boy away from his body as a jiggle sounded yet not taken. They both landed on their feet. He cursed the boy knowing he won't be able to read while they fight.

"I'll admit you're different from the others."

Sasuke quickly did hand seals taking a deep breathe and yelled Fire Element: Blazing fireball. Kakashi one eye went wide at this. _'He shouldn't have the chakra for this, its something that a Genin shouldn't be able to do.' _

Once the fire was gone leaving burn marks on the ground he noticed that the older man was gone. He looked around and above but couldn't find him. Then a hand grabbed his ankle from below and was pulled under yet leaving his head above ground.

Kakashi appeared in front of him. "Can't move can you, right?" He got a glare in return. "Well I guess its time to test Sakura. Bye."

Back in the clearing Naruto was still hanging upside down thinking about what Kakashi said. Sakura walked up to him standing ten feet away.

"Naruto, when are you going to come down? You won't get a bell that way." She stated.

"Ne Sakura-chan it's harder then it looks."

"He was just toying with you. He's not a jonin for nothing. He's faster and stronger then us." she then pulled out a kunai and cut the rope with it. Naruto fell on his back and groaned in pain.

"Ow. Then what are we going to do if that's true." Naruto said rubbing his poor back. Couldn't she of told him she was going to do that. "Why you helping me anyways, aren't we against each other?"

"Sorry Naruto. Besides I was thinking while you two were fighting and he's probably fighting Sasuke right now. You lost and Sasuke may be better then you (HEY) and I but he won't win either. I think we should team up." Sakura said. There's no way three genin alone can defeat a skilled jonin with experience she reasoned.

"Uhh…tea- SAKURA!" Naruto started to ask when Kakashi appeared out of nowhere behind Sakura with a kunai at her throat.

"I see you help Naruto, Sakura. You think that's wise since he's your competition, though a poor one at that." Kakashi spoke easily like he didn't have a knife at the little girls throat.

"HEY! You hurt Sakura-chan and I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled standing up.

They heard giggling come from the girl, it was an eerie sound coming from her in this situation.

_Doesn't she know the situation she is in?_ Kakashi thought a little unnerved himself.

"Eh, Sakura-chan? What's so funny?" Naruto asked fighting back chills.

She turned her head to get a glimpse of her sensei but this caused the kunai to cut into her neck a bit. Blood was drawn. She had a smile on her face not caring about the wound. "You call that a threat sensei?" she asked all sweetly.

Naruto saw the blood and raced toward them to only run into another trap that got his one ankle. "Damn it!" Once again hanging from the same tree.

Kakashi looked at her with an indifferent look on the outside. _There's something in her eye. Playfulness maybe and what else? _He pondered.

"I like the color red sensei." Sakura said in the same voice and twisted the other away with a kunai in her hand aimed for his torso. He quickly jumped out of the way. She got out more and threw a few kunai towards him making more distance from the two genin. She then threw the kunai she kept towards the rope that once again had Naruto to free him. He landed on his feet this time since he was paying attention to them.

"Come and find Me." she said and poofed out showing it wasn't her the whole time.

Kakashi was imprested by this seeing the log on the ground. He thought she wasn't really there but how long had she actually stood there in the middle of the clearing with him dealing with Naruto and Sasuke he wondered.

There's only fifty minutes left on the clock and Sakura was getting annoyed. Naruto hadn't found her like she told him to do ten minutes ago. She hadn't seen Sasuke either. She was running through the woods when she spotted Kakashi reading his orange book and hide behind a bush. Lame place but she needed to know if he heard her, she was like a ghost on her feet or at least that's what she's heard.

"Pss, Sakura. Behind you." Came a male voice a couple minutes later. Turning around she saw Kakashi squatted holding his book. Reacting quickly yet not quickly enough she became dizzy with leaves flying around her. Once it stopped and stood her ground Kakashi was gone.

_What? Huh? What happened?_ She asked herself looking around. The bush to her right began to shake and something rushed out. Before she even saw what or who she was pinned to the ground.

"Now you little bitch I've grown tired of your shit. I'm going to be a hero after I kill you. It'll make all our lives easier. Hahahahahaa." He by the sound of the voice. Then one of the arms let go and reached for a kunai and held it up high. She got a look at the person; her breath was caught in her throat. This person she knew, this face hunted her dreams for the last couple years. Fear that gripped her was very real and very tight. Why was he there? At a time like during her survival tests? These thoughts should have been going through her mind but she was too frozen. He pulled back a little and fell down towards her heart. She somehow gave an ear slitting scream before everything went black.

She came too hearing her name being called. When she opened her eyes a little she saw a hand coming at her from the side. She rolled over away from the hand and curled up in a ball trying to protect herself. Her mind was still reeling from the genjutsu she was in.

Naruto spoke softly seeing Sakura recoil from his approaching hand. "Sakura-chan it's just be me and teme."

They watched her roll into a ball shaking and the noises that she was making meant crying. They both didn't know what to do with a crying female.

"Ne, Sakura-chan don't cry."

It took a few moments for Sakura to notice that it was Naruto talking to her. She looked up from the ground and noticed her surroundings.

**It wasn't real Sakura. We're safe. **

_It may have not been real but we are never safe. That could still happen. _

**I want let that happen. Promise. **

She then looked to see that Naruto and Sasuke was still there looking at her. Her body was still shaking a bit but she stood up and wiped at her face. "I'm fine now. Thanks."

"What happened? We were trying to wake you up the last five or so minutes. " Naruto asked nervously.

She ignored the question and asked her own. "Where have you been Naruto? I told you to find me."

"Eh? When did you tell me that? Anyways after you left I went and tried to find you but found teme first. He was stuck in a hole. It took some time to get him out then we heard you scream."

"How much time do we have left?" she asked.

"Should be around thirty minutes. The dobe said you had an idea. Something about team work." Sasuke answered and asked.

She went a head and told them how seeing that one on one isn't working that they need to work as a team. After seeing her point and agreeing they put there plan together. They didn't get the bell but they came closer.

They all three stood there panting from their failed attack. Kakashi stood there perfectly find.

"Damn it! We failed." Naruto said while punching the ground.

Sasuke glared at nothing.

Sakura choose to watch Naruto hurt his fist. When he was done she hoped to heal it quickly.

"You all chose to disobey the rules and came at me all at the same time. Do you know how serious this is?"

"What choice did we have, we weren't getting far on our own." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, besides we are a team. We win together or we lose together." Naruto said, done with taking his anger out. Sakura nodded and started to heal his wounded knuckle.

"You did lose together. Though I'll make a deal. Sasuke I'll pass you and Naruto on this test if you agree to send Sakura back to the academy." Kakashi laid the deal out smoothly.

Sakura stiffen at hearing this. _He'll send me back for sure, that's what he wants._

Naruto looked shocked. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. I would think this would be perfect for you. You be able to pass and take one more step to your goal."

"No."

They all looked at Sasuke who spoke.

"Are you sure? If not, you all will be sent back."

"She's the one that figured out what we should have been doing from the beginning. We are a team. Since we failed we failed together."

"Hmmm…" Kakashi continued to watch, to see if he would change his mind. Sakura looked surprised and Naruto was smiling like his goofy self. "Alright then…You pass."

They all looked at him with different levels of surprised.

"Huh?"

"…"

"Wait, we all _three_ pass?" Sakura asked.

"Yep. You're the first group to ever pass my test. You were right Sakura the purpose of this test was team work. All the other teams would do as I said and failed. Sakura you were the first to pass my test when you helped Naruto from the tree. Naruto was second when he helped Sasuke out of the ground. They did both go and check on you Sakura but I needed to know if Sasuke would help out on his own which he did."

"che. Whatever." Sasuke mumbled.

"I also had to know how well you would work together and I got to say you have a surprisingly good teamwork going already."

"Who cares about that. We passed, we passed." Naruto cheered and ran around like a crazy person. Sasuke gave a smirk and Sakura laughed. Kakashi-sensei gave a sigh. What had he gotten himself into?

"Ah, Sakura about earlier." He started off. Sakura stiffened waiting to hear what he was going to say. "With our little spar… "

"Yeah Sakura-chan you were really creepy. " Naruto finish for Kakashi bluntly though he didn't want to go with that word. Sasuke was confused since he missed what ever they were talking about.

She turned toward Naruto with a bright smile that reached her eyes. This confused the boys. "Really Naruto? That's what I was going for." She gave a happy laugh then. "I noticed Kakashi-sensei was toying with you so I thought why don't I toy with him, ya know." Finely they got an answer from her.

Kakashi gave a relieved sigh. He was worried he would have to deal with a psycho kunoichi on his hands. His silent hope for her not to be like Anko was granted.

The start of team seven.

* * *

So...how did this go? please relieve a review. I don't want to be a beggar for them but it helps me know what you reader are thinking and if i need to improve on stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't say all the chapters will be this long but at first I was going to make this into two chapters but it seems to go together as you will see. Sorry if there are any errors I don't have a beta.

I like to tell you that I so happy with reviews I got for the last Chapter. Thank you so much. I also like to say I'm also happy with all the people following this story. I hope I make this story worth your wild and I give you a virtual hug.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kakashi stood in front of an office seeking someone that could enlighten him on an issue he is currently having with his Genin students. When he had read the file on the Genin they assigned him and if they had passed he thought he would have a problem with Naruto seeing as the kid loved to pull pranks and him being a Jinchuriki. Yet he really didn't have a problem with the boy, he was just too hyper to deal with at times. He also found it pleasant that he would get to see the Fourth's son grow. The boy was so much like his parents in ways.

No his problem was in the Uchiha boy and the Haruno girl. They didn't get along at all and it was messing with their growth in team work. He tried putting them together to work on the chores –cough- missions they were assigned but they always ended up in heated glares and arguments leaving Naruto trying to patch things up or joining in. It was getting on his nerves, once again, why did he pass this team?

Another problem with his Kunoichi was…well he wasn't completely sure really. At first he wondered if she developed a crush on him but that was dismissed almost as quickly as that thought came. She didn't giggle to him or anything that would support that idea besides her staring at time. It wasn't a loving look either. No, it was a look of calculating. Sizing him up almost and he didn't know why she would be doing that. She was respectful to him really yet she always asked question on why they were doing the missions they were assigned. A couple times she asked personal questions for example: Why are you a Shinobi? Why do you hide your face? And she even asked. Would you die to protect us? He answered the question truthfully and that seem to make her happy but why was she asking these questions?

Anyways he was going to deal with all that later today but first he was going to talk to the ANBU captain Uchiha Itachi first about Sasuke. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Once he got one to enter he opened the door walked in and closed it behind him. The office was big with a desk, a chair behind it. Two chairs in front of it and a couch off to the right side. Book shelves filled with book were on the wall behind the desk and on the wall with the entry door.

Itachi who was sitting at the desk working on papers that was littered on it looked up to see who knock. Seeing who it was he raised an eyebrow wondering why Kakashi was in his office.

"Kakashi way are you here?" the younger man asked.

Said person walked to one of the chairs in front of the desk and sat down before he began why he was there.

"I came to discuss something about Sasuke." He answered.

Itachi wore a frown at this. He put his pen down to give the man his full attention. He wasn't sure if he should be in parental mood or older brother mood right now. Moments like this reminded him more of the fact that his parents are no longer there to deal with these issues like they were there for him growing up.

Kakashi continued. "I was hoping by now he would have warmed up to our female team member but things are going down hill. Do you know who is on his team?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. I've heard almost nothing on the girl though Naruto talks about her at times." He answered.

Kakashi give a nod at this. Nothing surprising. "It's affecting there team work. Do you know why he dislikes her so much?"

"A fangirl?" he asks. If she was one of his fangirls he could see why he would dislike her. Still, his brother should now that team work is needed to complete missions in the future.

The older man gave an eye crinkle- a sign he was smiling. "In fact no she is not. She dislikes him just as much but I'm going to deal with that too. Anything else maybe?" He found it amusing a bit that Sakura wasn't drooling over the boy. The Uchiha's were known to be good looking men to the females.

Itachi found this amusing as well not that he let that show. He sat back in his chair with his elbows on the arm rest and linked his fingers together thinking. His otouto* didn't speak of this girl, the only thing he knows of this young girl was from Naruto; she has pink hair, pretty green eyes and a wonderful smile. All in the young boys words. He would tell that he liked the girl more then friends. Hmm..maybe that was why his otouto didn't like her? He noticed that after their parents' death Sasuke was having a hard time dealing with it, he tried to help but he didn't think it really worked. At one point he would come home looking like he got in a fight and soon after that a blond hyper boy started to show up and Sasuke's behavior slowly improved. He could tell this boy could do something he himself couldn't. He would even be in cranky moods when the boy wasn't around.

"My otouto seems to depend on Naruto as a friend. Perhaps he feels threatened by this girl." He voices his new theory.

Kakashi blinks at this news. "Jealousy?" He hasn't thought of that. He can tell that the boys have a strong bond, maybe even considered each other like brothers. He has noticed that Naruto has a crush on the pinkette. Could Sasuke feel threaten by that? "Hmm…interesting. I think your right. Now that I know the cause I'll have to find something to fix that." he stood up from his sit. "Thank you Itachi. I'll be on my way now."

Addressed man gave a nod. Secretly thinking of what he could do to improve this on his side of the line.

~3~

Kakashi was now walking through the streets of Konoha reading his book but really thinking about what he just found out about his one student. The more he thought about it the more amused he found it. To think Uchiha Sasuke was jealous of the pink hair girl. It was laughable really. Maybe this was also going on with this female student. She probably knows that the boys friendship was strong and possible jealous of Sasuke that he has that with Naruto. He can tell she cares very much for the blond hair boy but nothing more then friendship unlike Naruto. She at times reminds him of a mother scolding their kid for doing something wrong.

Reaching his destination, a nice average two story house he put away his orange book. He doesn't need Sakura parents to question about having their daughter around a man that reads that kind of book. Ah, how his students already dislike his book even though they don't know what kind it is. One thing they all have in common. He knocked on the down and waited for someone to answer it. A minute went by and gave a knock again. This time he heard movement inside. A few second later the door opens a few inches, a mans face looks out and sees him. He opens the door a bit more to lend on it.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely and a bit slurred. The man was drunk or on his way to be Kakashi noticed.

"Mr. Haruno is your wife home? I would like to discuss something with the both of you."

The drunken man looked too think about that before answering. "My wife is at work. She's a nurse at the Hospital. What is it you need to talk about?" he asked.

"I'm Sakura's Jonin sensei and I wanted to talk to the both of you about her progress. I think-

"That twerp? Talk to my wife about that." He said almost in anger and slammed the door in Kakashi's face.

Kakashi's eye narrowed at the door. The part having the door slammed in his face wasn't really a big deal to him but the drunken man attitude changed when he found out it was about Sakura. He turned away from the door and started towards the Hospital. He was going to say they could talk about it another time when they both were able to and sober before he was interrupted. It was mid-day and the man was drunk. He didn't think anything wrong was going on in Sakura's home life seeing she actually had two parents, they both had a job to provide and nothing was reported. Yet Mr. Haruno was drunk this early in the day and he didn't seem to be a happy one. That was the first time he meet the man so he really couldn't say he was like that all the time but maybe he'll check up on her once in a while.

Reaching the place he hated to visit he paused. Silently wondering why he passed his team. Walking into the building and up to the front desk a middle age women was working on the computer. She looked up for a second about to say something when she did a double take.

"Mr. Hakate? Am I seeing things or are you coming in here voluntarily?" she gave an amused yet confused look up at him.

He gave a laugh and brought his hand up to rub the back on his head. So she knew his dislike for hospitals. "Well I'm not here as a patient. If you could page Mrs. Haruno for me that would be nice." He asked.

She paged the women for him and he took a side step for anyone else that needed to talk to the women. In all the times he was unluckily been here he doesn't remember meeting Mrs. Haruno. Minutes later when a woman asked the lady behind the desk what was needed of her he noticed that this woman doesn't have pink hair. After meeting Sakura's father he thought in the back of his head she must look like her mother but this women had short blond hair and blue eyes, though they both had a heart shape face.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno. I was hoping to talk to you about your daughter." He informed her.

She blinked not thinking the matter would be about her daughter. The woman said something to the lady behind the desk and led him outside where the patients would go for fresh air. They picked a table and sat down across from each other. She looked worried.

"Is something wrong? Is she hurt?" she asked.

"She's fine Mrs. Haruno. I'm Sakura Jonin sensei. Kakashi Hatake." He informed her of who he was.

She looked relieve to hear her daughter was not hurt. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hatake." He could tell she meant that.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something important."

"Not at all. I drop just about anything for Sakura. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with something really. I'm not sure how much you know about being a Shinobi and it's my job to prepare your daughter for her future career as one. I'm teaching my students about team work and she's having a hard time getting along with one of her team mates. " He told her the problem.

She gave a sigh. "I see what you're getting at Mr. Hatake. I've been in battles myself in the past." She spoke. She looked off to the side thinking about something he noted. After a couple minutes of collecting her thoughts she turned to him. "I'm not sure how…informed you are about Sakura. I'm sure there's a file you got when you were assigned to team 7."

He gave a nod to this and wondering where she was going.

"I'm sure you know that we moved to Konoha when she was eight years old. She… much to my pain for her was bullied there by the other kids. It was awful and as her mother it pained me to see. We moved here hoping for a better life for her. You can't imagine how happy I was when she came home from the academy one day saying how she made a friend. I didn't even care that it was a boy. I've meet him before here, he's come into this hospital more then I like but he always has a smile on his face. I don't even think he knows I'm Sakura's mother." She gave a small laugh at that.

He could tell how it pained her on what her daughter went through and how she lit up talking about Sakura's happiness. This was a mother who truly loved her child.

"I'm not saying everything's been perfect since we moved here, I know a lot of the girls were mean to her but she's made friends here. She's an intelligent young women, I swear I've seen wisdom in her eyes far from what a twelve year old would know. I've seen such passion too but the thing is Mr. Hatake, she doesn't trust easily. You have to earn it."

Kakashi took in her words. He sees what she means, about Sakura's trust in people. That's what he's been seeing yet something he didn't put the word too. For a smart man like himself he just assumed she would trust them, her comrades. It was people out side of the village you couldn't really trust completely. That's what she been doing, asking him questions, see if he answered them and if honestly. She was trying to get to the point where she could trust him. There was nothing really wrong with that, if you trusted people easily you were a dead man. That's really…something of her. She knows she needs to trust her comrade yet she wasn't trying with Sasuke. Naruto, she already trusted.

"I see what you mean Mrs. Haruno. I see what she has been doing by asking me question all the time."

She gave a laugh at that. "I hope it's not too annoying. She want ask anything too personal but if she happens too and you don't answer she'll understand."

He gave a small smile that his. "No she's fine. Do you know anything else about her team?"

"Hmm..she said that her friend Naruto was on her team and that another boy was. She usually refers to the boy as 'him'. I can tell she respects you as a shinobi by the way."

"The other boy is Uchiha Sasuke…" He stopped seeing how this name connected something for her. So she must have heard of this boy. "So you heard of this boy before?" It could be that she heard what happened with the Uchiha clan years back.

She gave a pitiful laugh. "Yes I have. I see you have a hard job to do. It seems that he called her hair color ugly once and was jealous that she was friends with Naruto. Also that he…what did she call them…oh, his fangirls, that he was the reason why most of the girls were so mean to her." She told him.

He gave a mental sigh at that news. He had a lot of work to do to have her trust Sasuke but it's up to the boy too. He probably won't make it easy. "I see."

"If that is all you need to talk about I should get back to work."

"Yes. Thank you very much Mrs. Haruno."

"Your welcome. If you need to talk about anything in the future you can talk to me Mr. Hatake. Have a good day." She departed with a smile.

It seemed he had a lot of planning to do. How did these kids pass his test again? He should of tested her too like he did with Sasuke but she seemed to be willing to work with him to get the bell. Was there something there that could help him?

~3~

The next morning at the bridge where team seven meets Kakashi finely showed up only two hours late, he was greeted with his new normal; Naruto and Sakura yelling 'you're late' and Sasuke glaring his way. Oh how fun it was to mess with his young students.

"You see my gold fish-"

"Lie." Sakura stated with narrowed eyes. "I don't believe you could keep a gold fish alive."

Kakashi put on a mock hurt expression and voice. "I'm hurt Sakura. And to think you said that after I wake up this morning finding Mr. Goldie dead."

Naruto looked to be thinking if this was also a lie while Sasuke could tell it was completely an act.

Sakura on the other hand reacted to this. Her eyes went wide and her hands went to her mouth. She looked to believe this. "Kakashi-sensei I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Do you want to have a funeral for Mr. Goldie?" she asked quiet sad and reached out towards him but not anywhere near touching him.

Kakashi blinked at this. _Oh my acting seems to have improved._

Naruto was still thinking.

Sasuke's eye brow rose_. Is she really buying that?_ "He's still lying Sakura." He told her.

She seems to be not sure if to believe Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

He scratched under his chin. "Well…I didn't know my acting was that good…" he confessed.

She looked pissed now. Eyes narrowed and a frown on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and turn away from him. Giving him a good view of her back.

_Nice going Kakashi. What a smooth move you just made after learning she has trust issues_. His mind tells him.

"Let's hope nothing happens to that orange book of yours sensei." Sakura spoke like she was talking about the weather.

Naruto snaps out of his thoughts after she said that and looked at her. He gave a nervous laugh. A glance toward their sensei he say, "I be really scared if I were you Kakashi sensei."

Sasuke actually give a smirk after Naruto warmed their sensei. "You shouldn't piss her off."

Oh Kami what did he really get himself into if Sasuke was warming him? Not one to ignore advice about a woman he would be paying close attention to the book he has with him today.

Giving a cough he got to what they are doing today and it's a good thing he planed this. "Well, about our mission for today." He started. He wanted to bring out his book to read.

"Yeah! What is it? Its not more stupid chores is it?" Naruto asked first excited but that quickly left at the possibility of more dumb chores.

"Those were missions Naruto how many times do I have to say that? And no that's not what we will be doing. This is far more important." He spoke.

Naruto lit up are this. Sasuke lend closer and Sakura still had her back towards him.

"WHAT IS IT? Are we fighting a rogue ninja? Protecting a princess?" Naruto asked.

"No. We are…

He really wanted to pull his book out and continue to read it.

"…going to…"

Damn his stupid habit to make up stupid excuses for being late to places.

~3~

"We are going to work on your team work." Kakashi explained again. It has only been ten minutes since he told them what their goal was for the day. They were sitting on the ground in their training spot in a circle format.

"What's wrong with it? Naruto asked confused.

"The facts that Sakura and Sasuke fight none stop. I've been thinking on what we can do to improve this. First I think we should get to know each other more, build a comfort spot so to speak." Kakashi informed.

"And this is going to improve our team work?" Sasuke clarified. His brother had said something yesterday about trusting your comrades with your life. Did Kakashi talk to his ani?

"But we've known each other for years! This is a waste of time Kakashi-sensei." Naruto wined.

Sigh. "I've noticed in our time together that not all of you trust your team mates. Trust in your team mates is very important, it can mean life or death, you understand now? There will be rules for this. One; answer the best you can. If you don't feel comfortable with the question then say so and the rest of us will have to deal. Two; no interrupting the person speaking. Got it guys?"

"Yeah."

"Hai."

"Hn."

Sakura was already feeling uncomfortable about this set up. What ever they asked of her she would have to answer but he did say that if she wasn't comfortable with the question she didn't have too. Hopefully they didn't ask anything she couldn't answer. She did see that their team work wasn't the best and this would give her a chance to work on that with Sasuke. And it seems that sensei noticed her distrust.

Naruto didn't see the point of this. They should be training and getting stronger but if Kakashi-sensei said they needed to work on their team work then he had no choice. Well.. Sasuke and Sakura didn't work well together. Okay he could see where the masked man was coming from. Maybe this was he's chance to get them to be friends. He's been hoping that for years now. Okay start of operation GET-SASUKE-AND-SAKURA-BEST-FRIENDS. Wait! No not best friends he doesn't want them to leave him out or oh ramen! What if teme starts to like Sakura!? No, no, no that can't happen.

Sasuke was reluctant on doing this team building training but he wouldn't have this girl be the reason they failed a mission because she couldn't work with him. If they could just get to a point that they worked well together then he wouldn't have to be around her more. Did he trust her? He didn't think she do something stupid during a mission on purpose, she did seem more level headed then Naruto.

Sakura spoke up first in a curious voice. "Naruto, do you consider Sasuke loyal?

"Eh? Well he's a bastard most of the time but yeah I trust him." Naruto gave a shrug at the end.

Sasuke gave a glare at both of them. They were talking like he wasn't even there. _So she doesn't trust me_? Sasuke thought. Kakashi listened on amused.

"Sasuke, why do you dislike me so much?" Sakura asked.

"I could ask the same thing." Sasuke replied back.

"You called her ugly teme!"

"I don't remember saying that dobe."

"When we were nine. It was lunch time and it was hot that day. It was the first time we saw her hair." Naruto supplied the time.

"I said the color pink was ugly." He clarified.

"Which her hair is!"

"She didn't like me before that anyways!"

"She's shy!" Naruto shouted.

"I was gone for two days and I come back you two are best friends. How is that being shy?"

"Boys. Why don't we let Sakura explain shall we?" Kakashi interrupted before a fight could happen. All three of them looked to her.

Sakura gave a small blush at having all of their attention. "I…um… I don't like being put on the spot." She explained.

"Take your time. We have all day." Kakashi said with a smile.

She took a big gulp before starting. "Well its not so much that I didn't like you its just you didn't seem to like the other kids besides Naruto and when I befriended him all the girls were mean to me and saying stuff so I thought it was best if I stayed away from you as much as I could."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me they were being mean! I would have beaten them up." Naruto was understandingly mad that he wasn't told of this and he didn't protect her. _Damn why didn't I see that?_

Sasuke blinked at what he learned. He was starting to see it from her point of view. So that was why she acted like he wasn't even there?! Because the girls were mean to her?

"It's okay Naruto."

"No it's not Sakura. I'm your friend, I should have known. Is that why you aren't friends with Ino now? Cause I've noticed that. Believe it." She could tell he was upset since he left out the 'chan' at the end of her name.

"Ino? …. No, that's not why and I don't want to talk about her."

"You have to tell about this stuff from now on. Got that?" Naruto gave her a scolding look.

She bit her lower lips. Feeling more of her daily lie towards him heavier. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't want to bother you with it."

"Bother? It's not a problem Sakura-chan. It's what friends do."

She gave a sniff feeling her eyes becoming moist. She really did feel bad about not telling him something he wanted to know yet it was the past and it's nothing that can be changed now. But she also knew that if he knew she was still lying to him it would hurt him more. What would be more painful, knowing the truth or being lied to?

"AH! Don't cry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to be so harsh." Naruto said worried while pulling at his hair doing a worried dance.

"Dobe."

"Well, shall we move on? Sasuke why don't you tell Sakura why you dislike her since she answered." Kakashi spoke. He did not like seeing girls cry.

"She's annoying."

"What is it that you find annoying?" Sakura asked annoyed herself.

Sasuke glared at the ground for a few seconds. "Next question." There was no way he would tell them the reason.

They all blinked. Did that mean he was uncomfortable?

After a couple minutes of silent's Kakashi wanted to hurry this up since he had other plans to help them, he couldn't wait to see them make a fool of themselves.

"How about I throw some questions out there for you to answer. It may help you understand the person better next to you." He threw this option out there but they really didn't have a choice. "Sasuke why do you want to branch away from your Clan?"

They waited for him to answer the question. They could see he was thinking about something, maybe if he was going to answer. Naruto looked like he already knew. Sakura looked at him seeing the slight crease in his forehead and the intense look in his dark eyes.

"I don't want to be judge just because I'm an Uchiha." He answered keeping his eyes on the ground. A lot of people judged him because of his last name, saying how better he should be, how he should act and frankly because of that and Naruto's whining he joined in on the dobes pranks at times.

Sakura could see that he meant was he said. She glanced at Naruto and he was nodding his head to no one just in agreement. She thought about if she should say what she was thinking or to just let it go but if he was to warm up to her even a little bit maybe she should? She was learning stuff about him by paying close attention to his reactions.

"I never judged you because of your Clan Sasuke. I don't think I ever meet anyone besides you let alone know anything about your clan."

"Hn." That strangely made him feel better.

Naruto saw Sakura lean her head to the side in a questioning way. "Eh, I think that means, thank you?" he said to help with understanding Sasuke-nese. He was use to what Sasuke's hn's meant but he knew Sakura wasn't.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. That was not what he meant; he was just saying he heard what she said.

Sakura gave a small smile and a 'your welcome.'

Kakashi mentally nodded this was going good so far. "Great next question. Sakura I see that you weren't born in Konoha. Why don't you tell us about where you lived?"

Naruto perked up at this question since she didn't really talk about where she lived before. Sasuke looked towards her. He didn't know anything about her before she moved here. Over the last four years or so he caught bits here and there about her from Naruto.

They didn't expect her reaction. She froze in the middle of taking a breath, her hands clutching her pants to the point her knuckles turned white. She mentally kicked herself for reacting like this. Was it because this was a team bonding moment? Didn't she prepare her self for this or a question like this? Why was she reacting like this for kami sake?

**Sakura relax now! **Her inner voice barked at her. It was enough to bring back her senses. She relaxed her hands that creaked and took a deep breath. Looking at her team mates they gave her mixed looks. Naruto looked concern, Sasuke lifted an eye brow and Kakashi-sensei was looking at her steady.

He was thinking about her reaction. He knows her mother said she was bullied but that bad to get a response to tense up like that? Something else happened most likely but what?

She looked at the ground. "No."

"But Sakura-chan…"

"No." she said with more force. Looking away from them.

Sasuke replied. "This whole thing is about gaining trust so tell us."

_Not exactly how it works_, Kakashi thought about Sasukes remark. "Sakura why don't you tell them what happened." He spoke it in a way that may sound like he was in on the secret.

She gave him a calculating looking. _Did he some how know? Doubt it or I be speaking with the Hokage. He's fishing._ "You said that if…"

"I know what I said but I think talking about it will help." He truly thought it might.

Would it help to talk about some of it? She lowered her head letting her hair shadow her face from them. They already knew something wasn't right by her response so she couldn't really just let it go. **Half-truths then. **Her inner helped. Yes she should give pieces. How far into the truth should she go?

Her voice was soft and slow and didn't look up encase she couldn't control her face expressions yet despite her soft voice it almost sounded detached at what she was saying. "Okay I'll answer. The village I lived in was Buki Mori its east-south from Konohagakure…The place is beautiful really but looks are misleading at least for me. As far back as I can remember the villagers… shunned, tormented and terrorize me for something I had no control over." Should she say more? She was really scared about what they would do or say next. Did she say too much?

The boys were not expecting this tale. Tormented? Terrorize? How far did they go towards a little girl? Naruto was gritting his teeth in anger. It sounded similar to his childhood and the thought that Sakura went through anything like that pained and angered him. It was because of the nine-tailed demon inside him (not that it made it any righteous and not that he knew at the time until the night before he became a Genin) but why would people hurt his Sakura? Is that way she doesn't like to be yelled at?

Sasuke stared at her openly. His mind was in disbelief yet the way she sat there trembling a little gave away that it was not an ugly joke. _How did…why?_ Ran threw his mind. _Why?_

Kakashi frown. Her mother said that she was bullied but anything farther then that is cruel. No wonder they moved. Just how far did those acts from her old village scar her?

It was several minutes before anyone spoke. It was sakura who spoke first. She no longer stared at the ground with blank eyes remembering things she wished to forget but looked up. Her eyes took on a different emotion. "I may have been bullied here but it is nothing to what I went through before." She looked over at Naruto. "When I moved here I thought it was so strange to be around people who were kind. Naruto, you were my very first friend. I remember the first time I went to do a prank with you. I was so scared and you gave me your goofy smile and reassured me saying that if we got caught you would take the fall so I wouldn't get in trouble. Sure enough I messed it up and we got caught and you did exactly what you said you do. I admire you so much for being strong and I do believe that one day you will reach your goal. I'll be right there scolding those who didn't believe." She gave a smile thinking about how much he has changed her life for the better.

"Dobe, you crying?" Sasuke asked seeing Naruto rubbing at his eyes.

"No! I just have dirt in my eyes that's all." The blond boy defended even though you could tell by his voice that he was in fact very touched by Sakura's words. Once the 'dirt' was out of his eyes he gave a bright smile at his pink hair friend. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

She looked over at her dark hair team mate. "I know you aren't happy that I'm friends with Naruto but you're going to have to get over it. We're on a team now and (breath) if we can put the past behind us that would be best I think. I'll start trying to have more trust in you and Kakashi-sensei. Can we start new?" she asked Sasuke.

"Hn." Starting new sound good to him.

"That means yes." Naruto inform everyone.

"Great. Sasuke if you could speak more words towards me that would be helpful. And Kakashi-sensei I'm sorry if I've been in any way disrespectful towards you."

"Not at all Sakura. I think this went well. I feel like I've learn more about you three." Kakashi gave a smile.

"EH? I didn't even talk much sensei." Naruto spoke.

"Well, no you didn't but words aren't the only way to learn something about a person."

"Kakashi-sensei we didn't learn anything about you. Can I ask why you always carry around that orange book? What is it even about?" Sakura asked with a slant of her head.

A few things happened then. Naruto eyes bugged out of his head, Sasuke glared at his teacher and said teacher rubbed the back of his head.

"Try and tell her I'll burn that book." Sasuke threatened Kakashi.

"I'll piss on the other books you have of that series." Naruto added on.

Both boys had learned what that orange book was and there was no way that they were going to let Sakura know. Secret mission started; keep Sakura as innocent as long as they can. Also as safe as they can from now on.

Kakashi sweat dropped at both boys reaction while Sakura made a comment on how gross she found Naruto's comment. Well it seems that today was every effective. And not only did he have his kunoichi after his book but the boys too. He gave a nerves laugh. "Well I say today was great. Oh look at the time, I say we're done for the day. Bye!" With that he poofed out as quick as he could. Saving his orange book and not being able to finish what else he had planed.

I got to say I really enjoyed writing this in Kakashi POV. Can't say at this moment if I'll have another chapter with us following him but I thought this be a good way to learn more about our characters. I wasn't expecting Sakura to get so serious but it's what happened.

Here is more background on Sakura and Sasuke. And damn, can you believe Naruto is the good one? I also had fun with the scenes about Kakashi's books. If you think Itachi seems off, its because I'm not really sure about his character, since he didn't kill his clan and I'll probably have some trouble with Sasuke too because he didn't lose all of his clan members. You do learn that his parents are dead though. I'm trying to keep Naruto basically the same but with some difference since he grew up with friends. And Sakura is different a lot in ways because of her past I made up.

* * *

Otouto-younger brother.

Ani- older brother

Buki Mori- I made this village up by the way. It means weapon forest. The village I had them living in was known for their black smith's.

I think that's the only terms I used. please review and let me know what you think. I didn't really go into detail with what happened with sakura in this chapter but what she did share, do you think that was to much or okay since she doesn't trust Kakashi and sasuke? Naruto didn't know because Sakura in a way thinks its some how protecting him. plus its not something you like to share, to talk about ya know.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm happy to say that I now have a working screen. Thank you for understand that it was out of my control since I didn't get any rude comments. Really I just want to give you all a hug and a cookie for liking this story, it makes me very happy.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sakura!" knock. Knock. "Time to get up. You're going to be late meeting your team." An older woman voice came through the closed door.

Sakura lay under her blankets grumbling something in a foreign language, if it was one to begin with. A few minutes went by with no movement under the comforter. A loud bang sounded on the bedroom door and the knob turned half way. Locked. The person tried to turn it more with no luck.

"Why is there a lock on your door? Sakura open this door by the count of three or I'm breaking it down!" her mother threaten.

Sakura eyes opened.

"One…."

She threw the blankets off of her and stood up quickly.

"Two.." her mother said louder.

The young pre-teen ran to her door that wasn't far from her bed and undid the lock and opened her door before it could be blasted down. "I'm up." She replied.

"Good. Now get ready fast and I'll have something quick for you to eat on the way there." Her mother said quick pleased and made her way toward the kitchen.

The pinkette gathered cloths and went to take a fast shower to help wake her up more. Having two or three hours of sleep should be illegal. Once she was done with her shower and got dressed she looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her skin was slightly paler then normal and dark circles appear under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Not being able to do anything about it she quickly brushed her long hair and put it in a low pony tail. Then she put her hitai-ate where a headband would go and left for the kitchen.

In the kitchen she saw some fruit bars laid out and a water battle for her while her mother washes the dishes from her breakfast. Grabbing what was for her she made her way towards the door.

"Thanks mom." She called out.

"Sakura wait!" her mother called out while walking towards her.

"What?"

"Can you tell your dad that I'll be working a couple hours over tonight? He should be still working on that project he told us about a couple weeks ago by the supper market." She explained.

"Yeah I'll tell him after I'm done with what ever we are doing today. Bye!"

"Bye!" she yelled after her daughter.

It was a warm sunny late morning when Kakashi showed up at team seven meetings place three hours late. Like how these meets start he was prepared to be yelled at by Naruto and occasion Sakura too and a glare from the Uchiha. Yet the only normal thing so far was Sasuke's glare-even if it was more intense this fine morning. Naruto was sitting on the wooden bridge-quietly- with a sleeping Sakura with her head on his leg by the knee. She was curled up between the two boys. When Naruto notice he was there almost right away he made a notion to be quiet.

Intrigue to this scene he jumped down from the pillar onto the bridge not making a sound. Kakashi whispered to the boys, "Oh, what have you done to poor Sakura-chan?" He wondered and teased.

Naruto indicated 'nothing' with shaking of his hands and head. The rapid movements made the sleeping girl on his lap make a noise.

"Stop moving!" Sasuke hissed softly at the dobe and said person did as was told not wanting to wake her up.

Sakura made a little mumble noise but didn't wake.

The man with the gravity defining hair let out a sigh. "Guys, she's going to have to wake up for training."

"But Kakashi-sensei she's really tired. I don't think she slept last night." Naruto said in a low, concern voice.

The older man looked more closely at Sakura's face. There were still circles under her eyes and her face was paler then usual. She did look exhausted. Thinking back a few minutes ago, he was surprised to see Sakura sleeping. She didn't seem like the kind of person to fall asleep just anywhere.

"She already did the warm ups before." Sasuke added.

Kakashi sees what they are saying. Both of them are only looking out for the girl on their team. Plus since she's the medic on there team, it was best to have her well rested. From Naruto it's not surprising but Sasuke; it shows how far he has come. "Alright guys we'll let her sleep longer while you go train."

He gently picked her up for two reasons, to not wake her up and because he didn't know how she would react waking up in his arms. She was iffy about people in her personal bubble. Both younger boys watched him like a hawk the whole time until he laid her underneath the shade. He then placed a Genjutsu on her so she didn't hear them. He turned to the boys and instructed them what to do.

* * *

"Gah! I'm starving!" Naruto yelled out loud while holding his stomach. Training for hours can do that to a person. "Let's go eat ramen guys." He suggested.

"Hn." Sasuke was hungry and ramen sounded okay at the moment.

"Alright, Sakura-chan?"

Said person stood up and stretched from her nap she didn't mean to take. She was surprised that she fell asleep and that she didn't noticed one of them move her. She remembers that she still had to give her father the message from her mom. "Yeah I can but I have to do something first so I'll meet you two there okay?"

"What do you have to do? Can I come with you?" Naruto asked in his hyper way. She thought about it and didn't see the harm in letting them come with her.

"Yeah you both can follow me if Sasuke wants to that is." She answered.

"Hn." he cleverly said.

"Alright! Let's go! Let's go!" Naruto said while he started to run towards town leaving behind his friends. To caught up in his excitement to remember he doesn't know where to go.

Sasuke gave a sigh. "We better catch up to him."

Sakura nodded and they made their way to collect Naruto like a lost child. They found him a couple minutes later as he came running towards them with a sheepish look on his whisker face. "Sorry. So where are we going?"

"To the market." Sakura explained.

She half listened to Naruto ramble about random things while she thought about the day she had with her team. Well the parts that she was awake for that is. She woke up about half hour before they called it a day. At first she was alarmed waking outside and more so when she realized she was in a Genjutsu. After dispelling it noises of a fight came and she looked over to see that her two team mates were training while Kakashi-sensei was watching them. Sitting up and letting her guard down some she rubbed the sleep away and this seemed to get her sensei's attention. He came over and greeted her and explained what happened. He told her he was about to call it a day and that she could rest until then. It wasn't too different then most of the time since she was off to the side reading her medical scrolls and working on her chakra control. The more she thought about it the more she wondered if there was a reason why Kakashi-sensei wasn't training her properly. Did she do something wrong? And why was there a hand waving in front of her face?

"Sakura-chan, hello! You in there somewhere?" Came Naruto's voice trying to snap her back to reality.

She blinked and looked at him. "Sorry, lost in thought. What is it?" she asked.

"We're at the market." Sasuke informed her.

She looked around seeing that they were and then started to look for where they were adding on to a store since that would be were her father is. She weaved through the crowd with the boys behind for a few minutes before she saw the construction area.

The workers had two walls up, one for the back on the store and the side. Beams were up to help make the roof when they were ready. The front side of the added on store was open for the workers to easily walk in and out of.

She told the boys to hang back a few feet not wanting to get in the way of the workers while she looked around for someone.

"So who do you think Sakura-chan looking for?" Naruto asked Sasuke watching his team mate.

Sasuke looked at the workers thinking about this too. All the people working were men. "Is her dad a construction worker?" he asked.

They saw an older man walk up to Sakura after a minute. They seem to know each other as the man ruffled her hair and laughed at how she reacted. She wasn't happy about that.

"I don't know, never meet him. Actually I never meet her parents." Naruto informed him as he watched.

Sasuke brows drew together a bit at hearing this. "You never meet her parents even though you've been friends with her for years? Don't you think that's odd?"

Naruto gave a shrug of his shoulders. "She said she's not allowed to have friends over." He explained.

Well that does sound like a reason why Naruto never meet them Sasuke reasoned with himself. He looked back at Sakura and saw she talked to the man for a few more seconds and then started her way back to them.

Once she reached them she gave them a small smile. "Okay we can go get ramen now."

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto shouted as they turned around on there way.

Sasuke waited a few minutes to see if she would elaborate on why they had to stop by that construction site or if Naruto was going to ask for him but seeing as none of that was going to happened he thought if he should.

Its been weeks since they had the 'get to know each other more' meeting, at first he told himself it was just to get their team work working better and it has he noticed much to his annoyance that his masked sensei was right. He seemed to pick up on things more about Sakura that he over looked, just didn't care to notice or didn't have the chance to.

For example: she was polite yet vague to other people, sometimes she does that to them too. Also her personal bubble was a big thing. Though that doesn't stop the dobe from trying and sometimes succeeding with a smack following that doesn't seem to hurt. She doesn't talk about her home life, he doesn't do that either but Naruto always says something about what he and the dobe did or something that happened to him self while he was alone off somewhere. He remembers one day when they were training she was up against Naruto sparring, they were at it for a couple hours and he noticed she was getting tired yet kept pushing herself. Naruto was going easy since he didn't want to hurt his friend. Something he had no problem with up against Sasuke yet Sakura was different. Anyways he noticed when Naruto threw a shuriken at her, her one leg gave out on her and the shuriken impaled her arm. She let out a gasp but by the look on her face that he noticed it looked more out of shock then pain. They all ran to her while Naruto was spouting out apologies while standing by. Kakashi kneed down about to look at it and deem if it was serious or not when Sakura who was catching her breath swatted his hand away and proceeded to pull the weapon out making more blood flow. Sasuke wasn't expecting her to do that in a carefree way. She reacted to pain in a different way then he thought she would, like a girl would yet she reacted like the pain wasn't there. She did heal it and kept telling Naruto that it was nothing; she wasn't going to die from a wound like that. Also that she knew he was going easy on her and that it pissed her off. Kakashi called it a day soon after that.

Anyways back to the present his point was to his own annoyance he was starting to wonder more about her. Wonting to protect her. Possibly see her smile and laugh more. Was he starting to care about the pinkette? Was that what he was feeling? Because ever since he learned a little about what happened to her past before she moved here, he felt the need to make sure she never went through that again…to protect her. He saw it in the dobes face later that day and heard him mumbling to him self 'never again, as long as I live'. He never said anything out loud but he was sure Naruto knew he felt the same way.

"Hey Sakura-chan who was that guy?" Naruto asked breaking everyone else out of there thoughts.

"Louie." She stated. One of those vague answers.

They waited a couple more seconds to see if she would say more. Nope. "Who's Louie?" Naruto asked again.

"The man I was talking to." She said a bit slower acting as if they needed it dumb down for them.

"We know that. Who's he to you?" Sasuke clarified in annoyance.

"He works with my father. I didn't see him so I gave a message to Louie to give it to him for me." she said.

"What'cha need to tell him?" Naruto asked getting into her business like a nosy kid.

"A message from my mom. Why do you need to know?" Sakura said with a frown.

"Eh, just wondering." Naruto shrugged and let it go seeing that she didn't like that question.

-x-

Once they were done eating they paid the bill and stepped outside. The meal was filled with how loud Naruto eats and Sakura telling him to slow down or he will choke. Sasuke just sat there quietly eating his meal not worried about the blond. The owner of the Ramen shop asking them how there day was and other little stuff.

"So what do you guys want to do next?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed behind his head with an easy smile.

Before anyone could answer they heard a shriek followed by a very loud 'Sasuke-kun'. It seem to come from every direction yet a blur of yellow and purple came from the right and latched onto Sasukes arm.

"Sasuke-Kun I've missed you so much. Have you missed me too? Oh of course you have. It's been so lonely not having your good looks to admire." The girl said with a big smile on her face.

"Ino get off of me!" Sasuke yelled trying to get the girl off of him.

Naruto and Sakura stood off to the side watching not really sure what to do. Soon Ino's two team mates showed up.

"What a drag."

"…Hey Sakura-chan."

Sakura stepped a bit closer with a smile. "Hey Shikamaru. Hey Choji." She ignored what was still happening to her one team mate. "Is that a new flavor, Choji?" hoping up and down in excitement looking at the bag of chips he had.

"Eh, yeah it came out last week. So you haven't tried it?" he asked bugging out.

"No, I haven't. You're the only one that tells me these things." Sakura explained no longer acting like a little kid.

"NO WAY! You have to try it its so good. Here" He said and basically shoved in her face.

While she took a chip out and slowly ate it enjoying the new flavor. Shikamaru gave a grin at the sight. Naruto smile light up his face enjoying that his friend is happy. Ino stopped what she was doing and watched flabbergast. Sasuke polled out of her grasped and stepped away while amazed that a chip was able to make her smile and light up like that. Has he ever seen her like that he wonders. It's been a long time he thinks.

"Its soooooo good. I'm going to have to buy me a big bag of that kind." Sakura spoke.

Choji gave a laugh. "I know I'm going through them like crazy."

"Choji you share with forehead girl but not me? How is that fair? I'm on your team for crying out loud!" Ino yelled and wondering why he wouldn't share with her.

"Eh…well…"

"Really? You shared with me when we first meet." Sakura said towards choji not helping him out.

"Well…you see.."

"WHAT!...ohhhh, I see. You have a crush on her that's why, isn't that right Choji?" Ino teased seeing that said boy's face was turning red.

Naruto look mortified by this news and started to waves his hands back and forth in front of him in a no way kind of way. "No, no, no, no, no!" he grabs Sakura's arm and pulls her away from Choji and Shikamaru and places her behind him in a none ruff way. "Stay away from Sakura-chan!" he shouted.

Choji was so embarrassed by what was happening that he was almost sitting on the ground, his face as red as can be. Ino secretly found this amusing. Sasuke and Shikamaru were just watching it unfold. Sakura was red from embarrassment as well and a bit mad at Naruto's reaction. The situation was becoming awkward the longer the silence continued.

A huff was heard following by 'you baka'. Sakura hit Naruto upside the head hard.

"OW! Sakura-chan that hurt!" Naruto wined on the ground.

"You're so embarrassing some times." She mumbled. Sasuke heard her none the less and lifted an eye brow thinking _'some times!' _

She walked over to Choji who was still dealing with the situation and knelt down. A bit hesitant about what she was going to say. "Um, I, eh, I hope we can still be friends." Sakura asked and turned him down. She really didn't know how to deal with this kind of situation.

Choji let out a big breath and looked at her less red in the face. "That would be nice."

They stood up and Sakura gave a smile. "That's good. I'm sorry about Naruto and Ino really shouldn't have said that if it's true."

"Sakura-chan! You can't" Naruto wined some more.

She spun around to face Naruto not looking happy. "Drop it." She said in her 'scary voice' as Naruto putts it. He gulped now scared.

"Whatever. Why don't you stay away from_ my_ team mates billed broad brow. Come on guys." Ino said and started to walk away.

"Bye Ino-pig." Sakura yelled. "Bye Choji. Bye Shikamaru-we should meet sometime to play Shoji again."

Shikamaru agreed looking interested as they said there good-byes and walked away to the annoyed blonde girl. Sakura turned back to her own team mates.

"Well I'm going to go train." Sakura informed them.

"I'll come with you. Teme?" Naruto said and ask.

"Nope. I'm going alone. It wouldn't work if you came along."

"Huh?"

Sigh. "You can't tell me who and who I cant date Naruto. Though in my understanding, as a friend you can give me your opinion about the guy. Now I'll see you two tomorrow. Bye!" and she ran off to train since she didn't get to earlier.

Naruto was looking really confused. "Teme, I don't get what she just said. Does this mean we have to work behind her back?"

"…Hn."

Naruto gave a nod.

* * *

A few days later team seven were standing in the Hokage's tower about to be assigned a mission by there old teacher, Iruka.

Iruka was looking through papers. "Now team seven. You're options are; babysit an elder's grandson, digging out potatoes, -sigh- the Fire country's Lord's wife's cat ran away again."

"No, NO, NO! I want to do more incredible missions! Find a better one!" Naruto yelled and demanded.

"Idiot! You're just a rookie! Everyone has to start off small and work there way up." Iruka said frustrated with his old student.

"But we just get the crappiest chores ever!" Naruto argued back. Not a very good one at that.

'_I'm so going to get in trouble._' Kakashi thought.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled. He did agree with the dobe about there 'missions' but he was doing a bad job at arguing back.

Sakura was worried about Naruto getting them in trouble for his back talk and rude behavior. She smacked him over the head hard leaving a bump to form.

"Quiet." An older voice said. The Hokage was in the room sitting next to the Academy teacher.

"It seems I have to explain to all of you about what these duties are all about" Hokage Sarutobi started "Listen, the village receives various requests, from babysitting to assassination" he pulled out his pipe before continuing "Each request is written down on these scrolls-" He pointed at the opened scrolls laying at the top of his desk "-and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty. The village is also divided based on skill, starting with me to the Jounins, Chuunins, and Genins. The missions are then handed by us at the top to the ninjas based on their abilities. And if the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client" He finished and looked at them and sort of wished he didn't.

Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly because of his students. Naruto had started to list off the types of ramen before getting interrupted by Sakura who started to scowled him on not listening then Sasuke joined in saying how they both weren't listening which got Naruto to tell that he to was not listening. It was redundant. The part the Hokage came in at was the end of it. It only ended when Sakura hit Naruto again that made him fall to the ground in pain with a second bump on his first one. Then hit Sasuke for joining in on Naruto's disrespect to the Hokage. Sasuke rubbed the bruised part that slightly hurt. It was the first time she hit him.

Sakura turned to the almighty man worried but none the less stepped closer and bowed. "I'm so sorry Hokage-sama. Please don't be too mad, despite what it may have looked like I did hear what you were saying and that I've tried to teach Naruto about respect when it's due but as you can see it hasn't stuck with him. And it also seems I'll have to remind Sasuke. And –

A loud laugh filled the room. Iruka looked shocked and Kakashi was amused under his mask. All three kids in the room were confused as the Hokage was laughing.

Once he was done he spoke lightly. "Calm down Sakura." He had a smile on his face for her. She stood up straight. A little less worried. It could be the calm before the storm. The old man made a hmm noise thinking about something.

After en eternity he seems to have come to a conclusion. "Alright team seven we have a C-rank mission for you. An escort mission to the land of waves."

"Alright! About time." Naruto shouted from his spot on the floor.

Iruka looked worried about this turn of events, if they were ready for a higher ranking mission. "Are you sure Hokage-sama?" he asked.

The Hokage ignored Iruka's question and yelled for the client to come in. An old man looking to be over fifty years old came in with a shake battle looking a bit flushed from the alcohol. He had short grey hair under a circler hat with a tall point on top. A grey beard, mustache and glasses on his tan face.

"What the…bunch of snot nose brats. And you, the little brat with a stupid look on your face; I'm to believe you're a ninja?"

"HAHAHAHAH who's the short one with a stupid look on their face?" Naruto asked looking between his two team mates. They stood on either side of him, showing that he was the shortest one.  
"GRRR! I'm going to destroy you!" Naruto yelled trying to get to the client yet held back by Kakashi.

"You cant attack the clients, Naruto."

"I'm Tazuna, the master bridge builder. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world. I expect to get to my home land safely. So you better protect me with your life!" the client said.

Sakura was wary with the client drinking but knew that her job was to escort him home safely. She stepped closer to the older man and gave a bow to show respect and part of her greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tazuna. I assure you that my team mates and I will do our best to protect you." Part of wanting to be a medic was easing the patient, so why not ease the client?

Kashashi-sensei, Iruka and the Hokage were pleased with this action of hers. The client on the other hand took a gulp of his sake and gave her a look over, taking in how she looks.

"Pink hair? What you trying to do, get some boys attention? I bet it's the one with the dark hair trying to look cool." He insulted Sakura and Sasuke. Both their eyes twitched at what the old man said. Naruto was making sure he was not in the path of fire if one of them tried to attack the old man.

As much as Sakura could control her anger in her voice to sound like that didn't bother her to much, it still showed she was not happy. "With all do respect Mr. Tazuna, that is none of your business." Her green eyes slightly darker then normal as she looked at him.

"If only we had a sandwich with us." Naruto commented towards Sasuke who understood what he was getting at since he made an agreement noise.

All the grown ups were at a loss at what Naruto was getting at. Why did he want a sandwich at this time?

"All right team lets meet up in the morning at seven am." Kakashi spoke. They gave some kind of response to let him know they heard.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, I felt there were a couple things I wasn't too pleased with but I didn't want to spend more time on trying to figure it out.

Next is the wave mission. I sure hope I can keep you interested.

Leave a review if you please.


	4. Chapter 4

First off, I like to say that every one of you make me soooo happy that you are following and favoring this story. I really didn't think it would be this much of a hit. I give you all virtual cookies and hugs.

Second; I just got a seasonal job so for the next chapter I will get it up as soon as I can. So far I've been trying and achieving in getting a new chapter up every three weeks.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto and the fight scenes in here I got from the show but there are little twists. Also quotes were used.

* * *

Chapter 4

The morning sun felt warm on her face as she waited for her sensei and the client to show up. The light breeze sways her side bangs and tickles her neck as the rest of her hair is in a bun. A new song started as she listened to the birds as they sang welcoming a new day. She felt at peace with where she was with the sun on her face and the smell of nature surrounding her. Letting everything from last night wash away from her memory for the time being. It wouldn't do any good to think about it on the mission.

The only other person that was at the gate was Sasuke and he was also enjoying the quiet or so she thinks. With her eyes close she couldn't be sure and he hasn't said anything or moved from where he was.

**I love moments like these. We need more like them. **

_Agreed inner. This shouldn't be a hard mission so maybe we will. _

**Don't jinks it Sakura, go knock on wood. **

Sakura smiled and gave a mental laugh. _I don't want to look like a crazy person inner. I'm sure Sasuke would think some screws are loose. _

**-inner gave a laugh- of course, we don't want that. **

"Heyyyyy!" Naruto shouted as he came up to the gate a bit out of breath from the run he had. "Isn't this awesome! Our first real mission! Believe it!" he shouted in joy.

"Do you have to be so loud this early?" Sasuke said.

"I'm glad to see that you're happy this morning but could you tone it down a little?" Sakura asked.

"But Sakura-chan, this is so exciting." Naruto was buzzing in the spot he stood looking exactly as he said.

Kakashi and the client Tazuna showed up soon after. "Alright team, now that we're all here lets' get going."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled while jumping in the air. "Let's go, let's go!"

"Why is he so excited?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto who heard the question answered. "It's my first time out of the village!" he was looking everywhere as far as he can see.

"Hey is this kid capable of handling this kind of mission?" Tazuna asked Kakashi.

Kakashi gave a laugh. "I am a Jounin so don't worry."

Naruto crossed his arms angry at what the old man said. He turned around and pointed at the geezer. "Hey geezer, don't underestimate ninjas! I'm a great ninja! I'm a top Ninja who will receive the title of Hokage one day! The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it."

The old man took a gulp of the bottle he has on him and looked at the blond boy. "Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I don't think a kid like you can become one."

With fist in the air, "shut up I'm willing to go through any hardship to become the Hokage! When I do you have to respect me!" he yelled.

"Even if you became the Hokage, I won't."

Naruto angrier tried to attack the client only to be held back from Kakashi-sensei as the old man started to walk away.

Sakura let out a sigh at what happened. She walked up to Naruto who was flinging about in Kakashi's hold and grabbed a hand. "Naruto stop."

The blonde stopped and blushed at the same time. Kakashi-sensei let go of him.

Still holding Naruto's hand she led him towards the way they needed to go since the client wasn't stopping. "Naruto just think about his reaction when he finds out you became Hokage. Do you think he will fall flat on his face?" she asked with a smile.

Naruto stuttered for an answer with a red face. She gave his hand a squeezed and let go. "Now lets' focus on the mission and complete it because I look forward to making cookies."

"Cookies?" Sasuke asked confused. Where did that come from?

"Yes, mama and I are going to make some together when I get back." Sakura explained with a smile towards Sasuke.

Sasuke slightly blushed.

"Oh? Will you be sharing these cookies Sakura?" Kakashi asked. He was amused by Sasuke's reaction and happy that Sakura was sharing something with them.

"Well I can if you like some. What would you guys like?"

"Hmm…sugar cookies." Came Naruto's answer.

"Peanut butter." Was Sasuke's reply.

"What ever you make will be fine." Said Kakashi.

"Okay but sorry Naruto, no sugar cookies."

"What! Why not?" Naruto asked looking hurt.

Sakura gave a small blush. "Well, first I don't think you need the sugar and…I'm not allowed to have any."

"Why's that?" came Tazuna voice. Everyone else was wondering the same thing.

A bigger blush came over Sakura's face now. "Well…my mom says I act like a crazy two year old."

Everyone else sweat dropped at that. Sakura acting like a crazy two year old? They had half the mind to give her lots of sugar and see if that really happens.

* * *

Well into their journey they were all fairly annoyed with Naruto's attitude or lack of focus. He seemed to be more in day-dream land then reality. More then twice Sakura had to say something and the fact that he was walking more on his own then closer to his team for safety.

As the group walked by a puddle Sakura thought it was odd and gave a questioning look to her sensei who gave a nod. Looking at her hyper friend who was too alone for her liking told him to stop running ahead. Naruto gave a cringe by the comment and started to walk back like a puppy in trouble.

"You keep acting like m-" he started to say when out of nowhere two dark figures jumped out at them. Razor sharp chains quickly surrounded Kakashi and tore him to pieces before there eyes.

"K-Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stuttered in fear. Then the two new comers were right behind him laughing in glee.

"Now it's your turn." They started to loosen their chains to deal the same fate as Kakashi. Sasuke took action throwing a Shuriken that caught the chain and pinning it to a tree. A Kunai was thrown through the hole on the Shuriken to trap it to the tree. Sasuke landed on their metal arm contraction and used each of his legs to kick the men. With the chain like weapon unusable they disconnected to be able to move. One dark hair man went after Naruto who was unmovable from fright as the other look alike went after the bridge builder.

Sakura who was closes to the client grabbed a Kunai and took to stand in front of the older man getting ready for a confrontation, telling the client to stay behind her. Before the ninja could get to them he was stopped by none other then Kakashi-sensei who also had the other rogue in his grasp.

"Kakashi-sensei you're not dead?!" Naruto shouted seeing the man not cut into pieces like he saw earlier.

"Sorry Naruto, I got you hurt. Though, I didn't think you freeze up like that in battle." Kakashi replied. He looked at his other two students. "Sasuke, Sakura, you reacted fast enough but lacked team work."

Sakura was disappointed in her self and Sasuke looked unaffected.

Naruto looked ashamed of himself for freezing like he did when it counted. _ Ugh, why am I such a loser! I was useless and Sasuke had to save me. They didn't even seem fazed by being attacked._

"Naruto don't move. These ninja's have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly. It's in your blood so we need to remove it." Kakashi explained to a worried Naruto.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and look at this bleeding hand. "Don't worry Naruto I'll take care of it."

"S-Sakura-chan, you're so nice."

"Its part of my job as the medic on the team silly." She gave a small smile to help calm him down as she started to work on the wound.

"By the way Tazuna, we need to talk." Kakashi tied the men up against a tree. "There Jounin from the village hidden in the Mist. There specialty is reluctant attack. They keep fighting not matter the sacrifice." He informed them.

"How did you know we were going to attack?" one of the men asked as they both wore masks.

"A puddle in the middle of the day when it hasn't rained in weeks. Even one of my students noticed." Kakashi explained and his last sentence was spoken in pride.

"Then why did you let the kids deal with them?" Tazuna asked.

"You see I had to know who they were after, who their target was. Were they after us, ninja against ninja or after you- the master bridge builder? If I stepped in I wouldn't have found out."Kakashi explained looking at the older man.

The old man was starting to sweat and took a gulp fearing they would leave him to die because he would if they left him to survive on his own. Since the cat was out of the bag so to speak he began to tell them his story.

They stood around once he was finished and letting the news sink in.

"So guys, we have two options; one, we head back home and hand this mission to higher ups or—"

"No Way! We're not turning around." Naruto shouted.

"We've already come this far." Sasuke stated also not wanting to go back.

Kakashi was proud of the boys for not backing down yet- "You do released you're Genin and this is at least a B-rank mission now. Something beyond your scope as Genin." He stated. They needed to know what they could be getting into.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We're wasting our time on this."

"Yeah! There's no way were turning back!" Naruto voiced in.

The old man was looking more pleased that they weren't going to leave him to die on his own.

Kakashi turned to the only female on his team who hadn't spoken since she finished healing Naruto's hand. He wasn't to sure on what she would say about the matter. "Naruto, Sasuke lets hear what Sakura has to say." They turned towards her.

Sakura had a frown on her face and was concentrating on what they should do. Her bright green eyes looked from the tied up men to Naruto's healed hand and slowing towards South-East, the way they were going.

"Sensei he lied. How do we know he's not leaving anything else out that's going to jeopardize the mission?"

Kakashi nodded at her statement and question. Something he did think she would say. "You have a point Sakura. We don't know when a client could be leaving something important out. That's why it's important to always stay focused and alert. It's our job to protect the client."

"So he hid that theirs a price over his head, get over it. We know what to look for now." Sasuke said gruffly.

Naruto cut in right after in a lighter tone. "Come on Sakura-chan we can't just leave. We can totally complete this mission, believe it! Besides think about all the bragging we can do to the other teams when we get home. There going to be so jealous. Hahaha." He looked pleased with what ever he was imagining.

Sakura was irritated and maybe a little hurt by what Sasuke said but the last comment from Naruto had her truly enraged. Her voice was clear yet clipped with anger and her eyes were a bit darker. "Brag? Brag! You have to live till then to be able to gloat. Are you forgetting you could have just died or been seriously injured five minutes ago?!All because of him-Sakura pointed at Tazuna-you need to take these missions more serious. Being a ninja isn't a game, there's no pause or restart button. It's fight or be killed."

Naruto who hid behind Kakashi-sensei shortly after she started to speak from fright was now glaring at the ground by the weight of Sakura's words.

"Now, now kids lets calm down." Kakashi spoke in his care free voice. "Getting angry isn't going to solve anything."

There was a throat clearing heard in the silence and they all looked at the Tazuna who wanted their attention. "Young lady, I know my actions until now have given you mistrust in me. I don't blame you really but I do mean this; I'm sorry for putting you in danger like that and I've told you everything I know. It's just my country is poor and finishing this bridge will change that. I was too caught up worrying about my people to think about you ninja's."

Sakura told a breath in slowly and let it out. She sort of felt the pressure to agree to go a head with the mission but that's not why she was going to agree with them. "I'm not that cold hearted. I was just stating some facts. I'll continue with the mission sensei."

"You sure Sakura?" Kakashi wanted to make sure she really agreed with this. He wouldn't hold it against her if she didn't want to continue.

"Hai." She replied and as she glances towards the way they will continue on she put up her hood. This confused the guys but nobody actually asked about it.

"Okay everyone. We will be finishing this mission. Stay alert and focus."

* * *

They got off the boat that brought them onto Country of Waves land heading towards their destination. They hadn't run into any more surprise attacks so far.

There was a rustle in a bush off the side of the path. Naruto who has been over analyzing every little thing once again throws a kunai only to scare a little white bunny.

Sakura inhaled sharply. "Naruto you almost killed that poor bunny." She scowled him.

"AAH! I'm so sorry bunny!" Naruto apologized as he hugged it.

Something inside Sakura's mind rattled at what she witnessed. Maybe some kind of memory digging its' way out of a box so to speak yet she was sure she never seen Naruto kill or almost kill an animal.

"You're going to suffocate it to death." Sasuke said.

Right after Naruto let go of the rabbit to breath and run away Kakashi-sensei's yelled for everyone to get down. After everyone hit the ground a sword flew right where they were once standing and lodged into a tree. The next second a man appeared standing on it. He had a very big sword.

Kakashi told them to stay out of the fight that was about to begin since this new guy was in a whole other ledge as their sensei put it. The man had short dark brown hair; wraps around the lower part of his face and neck, eyes that spoke of danger. The mans name was Zabuza Momochi, a Missing-nin of the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Zabuza replied in kind in stating who their Sensei was. Kakashi with the Sharigan eye. Also known in the bingo book as the man that has copied over a thousand jutsu's. This news left all three genins wondering on how he has a sharigan since its known that it's a trait only Uchiha's get. Also the term bingo book stood out to Sakura yet she couldn't place it right away. Naruto just thought how cool his sensei was for being well known as a ninja. Sasuke still linger on the question about his sensei's eye.

A blanket of fog rolled in covering the area as Zabuza deep voice explained that he has an order to destroy them on sight. The genin on the team got into formation in front of the client. Sasuke stood center as Naruto and Sakura on the sides.

As the assassin stood on top of the water and vanish before there eye. Naruto asked who the guy was exactly. Kakashi informed them that Zabuza Momochi was the ex leader of the hidden mist assassination unit-

"…master of the silent killing technique." Sakura whispered along with her sensei's strong voice. This guys technique unnerved Naruto.

This technique happened in an instant with no sound or warning. Passing from this life to the next unaware what happened. That the sharigan can't utilize it and to keep their guard up.

"If we lose we only lose our lives." Kakashi put it.

_I can't let that happen!_ Sakura thought desperately.

The mist grew thicker and thicker that they were no longer able to see Kakashi-sensei making them feel visibly alone.

**Use your training Sakura. In this kind of fog your eyes are useless. **_Right. _She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling and chakra around her.

The deep voice of their attacker sounded to be everywhere. "Eight points: larynx, spine, jugular, vein, lungs, liver, collarbone, kidney and heart. Now which should be my kill point?"

Suddenly Sakura felt a spike of chakra and the fog cleared leaving them able to see again as she evaluated. Then she felt some ones chakra go chaotic and noticed that Sasuke's hands were shaking.

"Sasuke, calm down. I'll protect with my life. All of you." Came Kakashi voice. "I will not let my comrades die."

"Don't be so sure of your self." Said Zabuza as he appeared between the three Genin and the client.

As Kakashi was about to attack and defend his students and the client, one of them bet him to it. It wasn't Naruto who lets face it would of thought he was the bomb for it. Sasuke didn't get the satisfaction of doing it. It was the one in the hood.

Sakura stabbed him with a kunai. "Liver. Seven other options but it doesn't really count sense you're just a clone." She stated as she looked him in the face. The others were surprised that she got a hit on him and knew it was a clone. They knew it was true when instead of blood pouring out, water ran down to the ground.

"Impressive. And…those eyes. They remind me of someone." He said before the clone dispelled.

Before Naruto could comment on Sakura's awesomeness the fight between Kakashi and the assassin continued on. More water clones were used to leave a moment to think that Kakashi was going to win. Only to be fooled by a water clone once again as the real Zabuza attacked from behind. Less then a minute the fight shifted towards the water Kakashi was trapped in a water prison leaving him unable to fight.

Another water clone joined in to take care of the genin and the client. To have Kakashi watch his students died before his eyes knowing he was useless. They got a small speech on what it really means to be called a real ninja. The next few moments the silent killer disappeared and Naruto was knocked back from a kick. His Hitai-ate was knocked off his head and now lay under one of Zabuza feet.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled worried and unease by the turn of events. They were in real trouble with Kakashi-sensei out of the fight.

Kakashi yelled from inside the water balloon. "Get the bridge builder and run. You can't win this fight. He's using all his power to keep me in here. So he can only fight you with his water clones but the clone can't go too far from his real body. If you get away from him he can't follow. Run!"

Sasuke was thinking about what they should do since he knows that no matter how far or fast they run they will be tracked down and killed. Running wasn't an option. They had to free Kakashi-sensei. "We've got to attack." He said as he ran towards the clone throwing shuriken's and jumping high in the air with a kunai. The demon of the mist easily knocked the shuriken's away and caught Sasuke by the throat and threw him to the side.

"SASUKE!" his young team mates yelled.

Naruto who was panicking about facing a true elite jounin he thought he was dead for sure._ I have to get away. _As he moved to run away the pressure on his healed hand stopped him and he remembered the silent oath he took to never run away, to never have someone else have to rescues him. He remembered the time that Iruka-sensei told him that only graduates get to wear the villages Hitai-ate and the time that his old academy teacher gave him his very own. He stood up determined and ran straight at the clone. Blood flew in the air as he was thrown back harshly.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted and went towards him a bit since he wasn't to far from her and the client. "Are you really that much of an idiot?" she asked seeing him struggling to get up. _This isn't good! _

"Hey freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book. A ninja who will become the Hokage from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. -he stood straight and put his head band on- he never backs down, his name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

As Sasuke came closer to his team mates Naruto spoke again. "Hey Sasuke, I've got a plan."

"Now you have a plan. Tch."

As they mentally prepared to fight Kakashi yelled for them to run again. Zabuza told them by the time he was their age his right hand had already crushed many lives. They were told that long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist, also known as Blood Mist village. Before a student could become a ninja there was one final test. This test wasn't like the ones they had to do. They had to kill all the other students to pass. Killing those you ate with, study with, your friends that share your dream. Its kill or be killed. The year before the rules changed, a kid took down over a hundred students and he wasn't even a ninja. This kid was merciless.

Sakura's hands tremble by the story.

"It felt so GOOD!" Zabuza told. He attacked right away.

Sasuke was the first to go down only to have Naruto come to his aid with Shadow clones. The fight soon took a good turn for team seven as Naruto and Sasuke silently worked together. Instead of attacking the clone they aimed for the demons of the mist real body. At first everyone else thought the large shuriken had failed since it was caught only to see that a second one was hidden in its shadow still aiming for the target. Zabuza jumped to avoid it. Everyone else was surprised to see that the second large Shuriken was a clone of Naruto who threw a kunai at the hand holding the water vortex keeping Kakashi caged.

Having no other choose Zabuza released Kakashi and jumped out of the way of the weapon. The battle quickly came between the two jounin's as everyone else got to see what the sharigan is capable of and what the demon can do. There sensei copied Zabuza freaking the guy out. The fight was impressive but it soon came apparent who was going to win. Kakashi summoned a water vortex jutsu that washed Zabuza against a tree to have multiple kunai's imbedded in him.

Before Kakashi could end the battle forever two senbon imbedded into Zabuza's neck. He froze with eyes wide open and fell limply to the ground unmoving. Everyone looked to see where the attack came. A person wearing a mask stood in a tree.

"A tracker ninja from the Hidden in the mist." Kakashi explained who the person was to his students.

"You were right, it was his final fight." The tracker spoke.

Kakashi walked over to the limp body of his enemy and felt along the neck. "No vital signs."

Sakura noticed that the weapon used were senbons, weapons that don't kill but make it look like the victim was dead. They were used to immobile the target. _This person isn't who he says he is. _

Naruto looked from the dead body to the tracker not believing his eyes. He became angry at this person. "Who do you think you are?"

"Naruto calm down. He's not our enemy."

"That's not the point. Did you see what he did? Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster. And this kid, who's no bigger then me. Brought him down in one move like it was nothing. What does that make us? Were like nothing. How can I accept that?"

Sakura winced at what Naruto was saying, what her friend was saying. Anyone like that was a monster. _He'll probably think the same thing. If I…if he knew.._

**Child the boy is young and new to this kind of life. It wasn't your fault. **

_No, it was my fault. _

Kakashi who was closer to Naruto now spoke. "Still even if you didn't accept it, it still happened. In this world there are kids younger then you and yet stronger then me."

The tracker appeared by the body and said a fare well taking the body with him. Kakashi put down his hitai-ate over his sharigan eye. Naruto kneed down and started to punch the ground. "What are we doing here? We're nothing."

As their sensei stopped him he gave some advice. "As a ninja the things we encounter are never easy but save your anger for the next enemy." He turned to the rest. "Alright we haven't finished the mission. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge." He started to walk away only to freeze and fall to the ground.

Everyone gasped. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled concern. They all went over to see what was wrong.

Sakura bent down looking for any kind of wound and seeing none she turned him over onto his back. No wounds there. She brought her healing chakra to her hands and placed them over his chest scanning him on the inside.

"So how bad is he?" Naruto asked after a few seconds having no patients.

"Shh, you can't rush these things." Sasuke was also waiting for the answer.

Sakura shook her head and stopped her healing chakra. "No, he's okay. He just used too much chakra. He needs to rest." She explained. They looked less concerned.

"You can rest at my house when we get there." Tazuna proposed.

"Thank you."

"It's the lease I can do since you went through all that trouble."

"Naruto, can you make some clones? We need to carry him and I don't want to leave us unprotected if two of us are carrying him." Sakura asked.

Two clones of Naruto picked Kakashi up and they started to walk towards Tazuna's house.

* * *

Larynx- This is an air passage to the lungs where your voice box rest. I thought I tell you since I had to look this up. That might make me look dumb but I haven't studied the body in a few years.

I feel that I was lazy with this chapter. I don't think this is the best but okay I guess. What you do think?

Also if you feel that Sakura didn't get much action it's because I also want to show that Naruto and Sasuke are improving too. I do have plans for her.


End file.
